


Mando Nap Time

by firebird_writings



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Cock Warming, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Overstimulation, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24368173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebird_writings/pseuds/firebird_writings
Summary: When Paz asks you to spend some time with him, you don't say No. Never.
Relationships: Paz Vizla/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 154





	Mando Nap Time

**Author's Note:**

> I just love that big brute dork. I think deep down he's a softie, as most Mandos are.
> 
> Enjoy!

If someone had asked you how you thought torture began you would have never even thought to answer that it might start with Paz Vizla coming up to you, saying:  
  
„I need an hour of your time.”  
  
Of course you hadn’t denied him. You could have, he would never hold it against you, but this certainty alone eased most of your worries away and let you tell him that of course, he could have some of your time.  
  
It wasn’t that you regretted it now. Not really.  
  
But it was torture.  
  
You had not protested when he had led you to his quarters, getting all handsy on the way there. Once you had been alone he had asked you to remove your armor, and had done the same. When you had both been in your under-armor garments Paz had taken the time to engulf you in his arms, pressing you to him. Big bear hugs from the huge warrior were always welcome so you had melted into his embrace.  
  
When he had lifted you up into his arms and carried you over to the bed you had just clung to him. Truth to be told, you would let Paz do almost anything to you. Ever since he had gotten over his awful attempts at flirting by just straight-up saying that he wanted to pursue a physical relationship with you, he had done everything in his power to make you forget his blunders. He was big and strong, his hands dexterous and surprisingly gentle; if he willed them to be. And he willed them to be if you wanted it like that. It certainly was nice to have a renowned warrior touch you like he worshipped every inch of your skin.  
  
“Stop squirming, babygirl”, Paz rumbled deep in his throat and held you tighter. You gasped when he bucked his hips a bit.  
  
“Easier said than done”, you mewled and tried undulating your hips. But he just squeezed your ass cheek harder to keep you still, forcing a moan out of you and making your pussy clench around his cock.  
  
“None of that, little one”, he chastised, tapping your helmet with his free hand to make you look up from where your head rested on his chest. You lifted your head and he leaned down to press his forehead against yours. “I know it’s difficult. Just relax for me, will you?”  
  
You nodded, although you knew you couldn’t keep still for long. His hard cock throbbing inside you felt just too delicious. You were addicted to the feeling, since the first time you had been intimate with each other. The way his cock stretched your cunt every time you two had sex as if it was the first time and the slight pain that all too soon gave way to pleasure was something you had learned to relish.  
  
“What are you thinking about, babygirl?” Paz’s voice was quiet and gentle; having you on his cock and splayed over his body had really calmed him down from whatever had had him in a twist earlier. You hummed indecisively. Should you tell him? It might ruin the mood. But… you wanted to be honest with him.  
  
“Our first time”, you said, trying to snuggle even closer. You drew patterns on the skin of his upper arm with your fingertips. “I loved the way it happened.”  
  
“Hmm”, Paz nodded, thrusting his hips upwards lazily. You had to bite back a needy whimper. He felt so good. “Tell me, beautiful”, he demanded. “Tell me what you liked. Maybe I will keep moving if you do”, he added cheekily.  
  
Ah. So he was getting antsy, as well. There was no way he would indulge you if he wasn’t getting restless with the cock-warming, too. Since he never failed to assure you that he adored you, and how willingly you let him enjoy the feeling of your warm, wet cunt around him when he was fucking you brutally into the nearest surface, you knew he was dying to move inside you.  
  
“I liked the sparring beforehand”, you said, remembering the touches and your racing heart, the goosebumps he had caused. Of course there had been no way that you could best the walking tank that was Paz Vizla but trying had been fun. You appreciated that he hadn’t held back even though he was almost twice as big as you. “It made the blood flow faster.”  
  
“That it did”, he agreed and let his left hand wander over your back to join the right one on your ass, squeezing your flesh. “You had me so hard when you pinned me down. I could’ve fucked you right there and then.” He sounded fond, and your heart fluttered at that. It had been barely more than two seconds that you had been able to keep him pinned. It had been a good move, one knee on his throat and the other foot on his crotch, but Paz was nothing if not strong. He had shaken you off like you were a child. That he still thought it had been a good try made you proud. And it made you like him even more.  
  
“I’m glad you decided to fuck me afterwards”, you replied and squeezed his upper arms. Those capable arms that had held you down with your full permission.  
  
“Oh, so am I, babygirl”, Paz chuckled. “So am I!” He ground against you, mushing your clit against his pubic bone. Sparks were traveling throughout your body and you dug your nails into his arms. “Hmm, you like that, don’t you?”  
  
“Uh-huh”, you nodded, not even trying to deny it. That was a nice game that the two of you enjoyed to play from time to time; but not right now. Not with Paz’s thick cock splitting you in half but the smug asshole not moving.  
  
“Tell me what you like about my cock, sweet thing”, he purred. Fishing for compliments. Any other man and you would have rolled your eyes, slapped him in the thick head, and got off him. But Paz did it because he knew it turned you on to tell him exactly how he made you feel. So you answered obediently:  
  
“It’s so thick, Paz! Every time I see it I wonder if it will fit.” You did. It always amazed you, and kind of frightened you. You knew quite well that he could seriously hurt you if he wasn’t careful or too impatient. That risk, and the knowledge that he would never hurt you on purpose, was a huge turn-on. “I love the moment you stretch me open!”  
  
“You are such a good girl”, he praised warmly. “Taking me so well. Never complaining. Always egging me on.”  
  
Guilty as charged. You loved the first stretch when his cock entered your pussy and you relished in the sting, but you absolutely adored the feeling of him filling you to the brim. When he was seated inside you completely you felt so overly full.  
  
“Paz?” You had enjoyed resting lazily with his cock inside but it had gone on long enough in your opinion.  
  
“Yes, babygirl?”  
  
“Will you please fuck me?” You nuzzled his chest as best as you could with your helmet on. He made a low noise in his throat, his hips snapping upward and grinding his cock so deep inside you that you squeaked. “Please, Paz”, you whimpered.  
  
“Hold on tight, love.”  
  
He gripped your hips with beskar-strong hands, keeping you in place, and then started thrusting into you. You threw you head back and moaned, the onslaught making your legs tremble. He pounded into you roughly, your walls clenching around him when he pulled back out only to thrust again even harder.  
  
“Paz!” The vocoder couldn’t hide the whiny touch your voice held. Paz grunted in response, pulling you down by your hips, bottoming out in you with each harsh push. He smashed into your cervix with each hit, just on the good side of painful.  
  
“I can feel you, little one”, he grunted through his thrusts, tilting your hips back a bit. “Come for me, beautiful! Let me feel it!” The slight change in angle had you howling in pleasure, your entire body spasming. “Yes, that’s it! Give it to me, babygirl! Let me have it!” The filthy words uttered in his deep voice were what did it. You couldn’t hold yourself together, anymore.  
  
You screamed wordlessly as waves of pleasure crashed inside your body, flooding your entire system. Paz kept fucking you through it, holding onto you tightly, not letting your twitching form escape.  
  
“That’s it”, he purred, his hand finding your clit. “Good girl. Such a good girl for me.” He swiped his thumb over your clit, keeping a tight hold on you as you trembled. “One more, love”, he demanded, rubbing tight circles over you despite your pitiful whimpers. “You can do it. Give me one more.” It hurt, in all the right ways, and it made your stomach tighten again.  
  
“P-Paz...”  
  
“I know”, he said, voice gentle and fond. “I know. Just come for me again. Then you can rest. One more time, sweet girl.” You knew he would stop the second you told him to. The moment you told him that it really was too much he would stop, slip out of you, and pamper you. That knowledge was what let you endure the overstimulation, and what let you allow him to coax as many climaxes out of you as he wished. “I wanna feel this sweet pussy come around me again.”  
  
There were tears flowing underneath the helmet when you toppled over the edge into a mute orgasm that had all your muscles seizing up. You couldn’t even make a sound as the orgasm pulsed through you, ripping you apart. Only the strong arms of Paz cradling you to him were keeping you upright.  
  
“That’s it, just like that. You’re doing so well!” Paz hoisted you up properly and pressed you against his solid form. It was moments like this when you wished you were part of the less strict clans. In moments like this you wanted to put your ear against Paz’s chest and listen to his heartbeat. The sound might have traveled through the helmet just fine, but you would’ve liked to hear it unfiltered. “Can you take some more, babygirl?”  
  
“Mhmm...” You nodded sleepily, limp in his embrace. Whatever he wanted.  
  
He chuckled at that response.  
  
“I take that as a No”, he teased and the soft doink that came through the helmet filters told you that he had tapped his head against yours in a gentle kiss. You wanted to protest, to tell him that you were alright, but he shushed you before you could even get one word out. “Take a nap, love”, he ordered and then reclined, taking you with him so that you were sprawled out on his chest, his hard cock still buried deep. “We’re completely blowing the one-hour time frame we set ourselves, but I’m alright with that if you are.” You hummed in agreement, already starting to fall asleep. Just before you drifted off you caught him saying: “And once you’re awake again I’ll really go to town on your sweet pussy.”


End file.
